Beauty and the Tabby Cat Part 22 - James's Plan (The Mob Song)
Transcript Serena:Papa Papa (He sees and gasping bring back home) Meowth (Shocked of cold) Oh They're Back (Cut inside norman wakes up) Norman;Serena Serena:(calm down) It's all right Papa I'm Home Norman:I Thought I'd Never (Hugs Her) See you again Serena:I Missed you so much Norman:But the Beast did you... How Did you escape Serena:I Didn't escape Papa He Let me go Norman:That Horrible Beast Serena:But he's different now Papa He's Changed somehow (Dale comes out packed) Dale:Hi Serena:Oh A Stowaway Norman:Why hello there. Little Fella Didn't think I'd see you Again Dale:Serena Why'd you go away Don't you like us anymore Serena:Oh Dale Of course I Do It's just I (Then Knocking on door she does door up then stand frollo on the door) Serena:May I Help you Frollo:I've Come to collect your Father Serena:My father Frollo:Don't worry Mademoiselle We'II Take good care of Him (He shows the coach) Serena:My Father's Not Crazy Meowth:He was raving like a Lunatic We all heard Him Didn't we (All agreeing) Serena:No I Won't let you Norman:Serena Meowth:(Bulling) Norman Tell us again Pal Just how Big was the Beast Norman:He was ....I Mean he was... He Was..enormous I-i'd say at least elght...no more like ten feet (Meowth Lauhing and the whole town to) Meowth:Well you don't get much crazier than that (The Whole town laughs again) Norman:It's true. I Tell you (The two guard graping him) Meowth;Get him out of here Norman:Let us Go! Serena:No you can't do this James:(Smicks) Poor Serena it's shame about your father Serena:You Know he's not crazy James James:Hmm i Might be able to clear up this...little misunderstanding if... Serena:If what? James:If you Marry Me Serena:What James:One Little Word Serema that's all it takes Serana:Never James:Have it your way Norman:Serena Let go of me (She runing inside to mirror ) Serena:My Fahter's not crazy (James Smiling At that) and I Can Prove it (Cut to her with Mirror) Show me Tiger (Tiger sad) (Crowd gasping (James looks at that) Woman:Is it dangerous Serena:Oh no. No no he'd never hurt anyone Please I Know he looks vicious but he's really kind and gentle He's My friend James;If i didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for this Monster Serena: No He's Not James James:(Pulling the mirror out serena's hands) She's Crazy as the Old Man as you are will make off with your Childern (Town is shocked) He'II Come after them in the Night Serena:No You Can’t Do With Tiger James:We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall I Say we Kill the Beast The Mob:Kill Him Man 1:We're not safe until he's dead Man 2:He'II Come stalking us at night Woman:Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite Man 3:He'II Wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free James: So it's time to take some action boys it's time to follow me (Throws the fire) Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead Good and dead! Kill the Beast! (Speech) *Serena:No We Won't let you do this *James: If you're not with us you're againts us.,Bring the Old Man *Norman: Get you hands off Me *James: We can't have them running of to warn the creature *(locking up) *Norman: Let us Out of Here! *Serena: yeah! Let us Out of Here! *James:We'II Rid the Village of this beast who's with me *Male mob member 1:I am *Male Mob Member 2:i am *Male Mob Member 3:I am *Mob:Light your torch *James: Screw you courage to the sticking place *Mob:We're counting on James to lead the way through a mist through a wood where witnin a haunted castle something's lurking that you don't see every day it's It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! *James: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head! (Cut to serena) *Serena:We Have to rescue and save tiger oh it was it our fault oh papa what are we going to do *Norman: Now, now, we'll think of something Phillip and I’m take you all right dill. *Serena: dill (Dale saw a machine thing) *Dale: Wow! I Known That Look a Norman's Machine There It’s Is *Mob: We don't like What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the Beast! (Cut to tiger's castle) *O Malley: I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. *Tom:Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. (Sultan barking) *Tom: Could it be? *Brritany Miller: Is it she? *Tom: Sacre Bleu! Invaders! *o malley: Encroachers! *Brritany: And they have the mirror! *O Malley: Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? are you two with me! *Brritany and Tom: Yes! (Door slams) Hey! (Outside) *O Malley: We Gonna Battle Them *Brritany: II’ be Right Back II’ Yell Him *Tom: Good Luck *James: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Cat is mine! *Castleware: Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased Mob: Raise your flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast! *Brritany: Pardon me, your majesty. *Tiger: Pardon me Brritany. *Brritany: Boss, the castle is under attack We Ment Battle Them! *Mob: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Speech *Thomas: This isn't working! *: Oh, Tom. We must do something. *Tom: Wait, I Gotta Idea! *Mob: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Speech *Brritany: What shall we do, your majesty? *Tiger: Sorry. Just let them come you can't battle them. *Mob: Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Category:1701Movies Category:Songs